


Miraculous: Tales of Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng

by GachaStar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: No Plagg, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no tikki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachaStar/pseuds/GachaStar
Summary: What if there were no such thing as miraculous?Join Marinette and Adrien through their completely normal lives, with the occasional teenage drama and no double life.Fan fic with GachaStar
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Miraculous: Tales of Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue of the events before the actual fix.

**Aujourd’hui c’est 1 Septembre**

Dear Kitty… I MEAN, Diary, 

It’s lunch! It’s a beautiful day! No clouds… no storms!!! Ah, everything’s right with the world! 

Well. It was. NOW IT'S THE BEST WORLD EVER!!! 

What happened today was I fell again. You would think -  _ wow Marinette! Well done! Wow…  _ sarcasm, sarcasm. Nope! I fell…, and dropped my breakfast. :/ 

I sat next to the new girl in  _ Anglais _ today! She’s um… 

I can’t remember her name XD. 

Oh well. 

I’m going to test all of my friends to make sure they take snacks because we are having a….  _ Movie night!  _

_ Movie night!  _

I.

Can’t. 

Wait!

Oh well. Time for classes again. 

I’ll write more later,

Mari 

  
  


5 hours later, Home 

Maman and Papa left for the date this evening - I’m so excited! They’re going to the cinema - unfortunately without me - but they let me take all of my friends over for a sleepover, not just a movie night! 

Except for Chloe of course. Duh. 

Uh. I’m tired. Can’t wait for Mylene to get here! And Rose... And Juleka. We are going to have a blast. 

School today was so boring. Nothing was interesting, and Ivan was so cute he distracted me from everything. 

Lol. I don’t actually like Ivan that way. Though, I think he has a crush on Mylene!

Anyway, since I mainly got F’s for  _ Anglais  _ last year, this year, I have to write a diary. 

_ In English.  _

_ For the whole year.  _

I'm using Google translate to help me.

Thank god I can add pictures and sketches. 

**Kinda Later**

Mylene is here now, vegging out on her  _ portable.  _ We are chatting about crushes and stuff - and we think that Rose and Juleka have the best ship name - Julerose is like the best ship money can buy! 

**More Later**

We clammed up when they came up with the new girl. 

As they stood awkwardly at my doorway, I and Mylene threw confused looks at Rose and Juleka. They looked away sheepishly before saying, “So um… this is Alya! We found her walking at the park and it would have been rude not to invite her, right?” 

I smiled brightly. “Of course! Come on in. I’m Marinette, this is Mylene, Rose and Juleka. I sat next to you in class?” Her soured expression turned happy like she was genuinely excited for someone to recognise her. 

“Yes! So, um…” Alya’s expression was unreadable. “I love superheroes! They are SO COOL!!! I like writing and pretending to be a journalist - don’t ask - and helping people out! I’m super ecstatic to be here because we can do stuff…” 

Alya stopped suddenly and started hyperventilating. 

Everyone started shaking her and crying out her name but I reached into Alya’s bag and got her inhaler. I started to pump it into Alya’s mouth and told her to take deep breaths and calm down.

“What’s gotten into you? Why are you hyperventilating? Are you having an asthma attack?” 

Everyone pounced on her with questions until she shrank away and started running out. “Alya!” I cried out and started to chase after her. No one else followed. 

Eh… sometime later 

I finally caught up with Alya - in the park. It was spooky in the dark… 

OOH. THAT RHYMES. 

Anyway. I caught her by the arm and hugged her. She started crying into my shoulder, and I talked to her soothingly. 

“It's ok Alya. Everything is gonna be alright.”

She kept crying and not saying a word, just letting great shaking sobs escape her body. 

Soon, Alya calmed down and looked at me with teary eyes. 

“Thanks… Marinette? I really can’t join you guys after what happened so I’ll just head back home.” 

That surprised me, so I gasped and started to pull her back to the bakery while saying, “Nu-uh! You’re coming back! Uhuh!” 

She groaned but didn’t try to get away, so when we arrived at my house I locked all my doors and told everyone to be quiet. We all sat down to watch that new movie, ‘ _ Miraculous Ladybug’ _ (it came out a few months ago) and laughed at the bits where everyone thought that Shelby Morocco and Lucas Right were Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

It was really funny and we laughed the entire movie.

Alya kept on cracking amazing jokes that made us laugh harder as well. 

Yep, Alya is part of our group now. 

Sometime later 

Everyone’s asleep as a 3rd movie starts to roll. I turn off the lights, my computer, and turn on my lamp to help everyone sleep easier. 

Alya has soft snores, Juleka is mumbling in her sleep and Rose is holding Juleka’s hand. 

I’m pretty tired, so I better go to sleep.

Today was amazing, and I can’t wait to see what happens at school tomorrow. 

Goodnight Kitty,

Marinette

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Le 2 septembre,  _ 6h45 _

I’m lonely.

Ma mère and mon père keep on arguing all the time, and they always ignore me.

Yes, Maman sometimes cares, for example, she always plays the piano with me before  _ dîner _ but pére? 

_ Il s’en fout.  _

He is so focused on being the perfect family to the media but forgets about what it takes to be a perfect family in reality. He never spends time with me, and I only see him at meals. Yes, we do talk, (mainly about how I can improve on things, but still), and I’m grateful for that, but I never get to  _ see  _ him, you know? He’s always so busy all the damn time, it’s just… 

Yeah. 

People in the media think we are the perfect family, because, let’s face it, my family is rich, Maman is a famous actress while Father is an amazing fashion designer.

Oh, and I’m the 13-year-old model heartthrob that everyone adores. 

At least, that’s what my friend Chloe, the mayor's daughter says. 

So obviously, my life has to be perfect. 

But here's the ‘scoop’ as reporters would call it: 

I hate being Adrien Agreste. 

Ok, maybe that's an exaggeration. I strongly dislike it I guess. But seriously. 

Who would want to be involved in the media, with their face plastered on huge billboards, with no such thing as privacy? 

Who would want to be a sheltered rich boy whose only friend is the Parisian brat? 

Sad isn't it? 

I have basically no friends. No one. I mean, you could count my cousin Félix, but he lives over in the UK, not France like I do. I guess it's a perk having an English cousin, as I'm nearly fluent in English thanks to him and Aunt Ámelie. 

That's besides the point though. Sure, I've known Chloe since we were both 3, ( that's ten years, wow) and she  _ is _ my best friend. Well, she was. 

Is?

I don't know. She's just so…  _ mean  _ to people now. 

I kinda feel ashamed that I'm her friend. 

For example, when I went to her room in  _ Le Grand Paris  _ hotel, she treated her butler, Jean-Pierre like he was nothing! And that girl (Sabrina?) is treated badly by her. She treats Sabrina like her maid and says that she, Sabrina's sole purpose is to serve Chloe. But I guess Chloe can't help it, can she? Acting like that? I mean, Her dad is a narcissist, and her mother who lives in New York is just awful. And also, how do I even  _ know  _ that she's being mean? She's nice enough to me. People in the outside world probably act like that all the time anyway, and I'm just probably oblivious because I've never gone to school. 

Which brings me onto my next point. 

_ I've never gone to school.  _

That's right. 

It's not like I'm that dumb or anything. I may be blond, but I  _ do  _ have some common sense.

For clarification, my mother and her close friend Nathalie, who is also father’s assistant, homeschool me. I know that I should be grateful that I get an education, but it's just so…  _ boring.  _

I just need to revise a bunch of facts, memorise them, then state them in tests. I've never gotten the opportunity to work in a group project, feel the rush of having to go to different classes with only two minutes left, join clubs,  _ or make friends.  _

I want to have a social life, where I can talk to people who have similar interests as me, such as those people in that show, ‘ _ Les Mystérieuses Cités.’  _ Like how they all want to find their fathers in the  _ États Unis.  _

I just want friends who I can geek out with. I want to watch anime with people, argue about conspiracy physics theories, etc.

I want to be there for people, unlike my parents. 

Oh, I just thought of something else now that I’ve mentioned them. 

Who would want to be ignored and always told to ‘suck it up’ if they don't agree with something?

Who would want to listen to their parents with no ability to control themselves, argue all the time? 

Last Night’s argument? 

Why I shouldn’t go to school. 

I am not kidding. 

A while ago, Chlo and I decided to have a bright idea and try to get me enrolled in her  _ collège, Francois-Dupont,  _ so I could go to school with her. We managed, because of her dad. But we forgot about one tiny, tiny, insignificant detail.

_ Mes parents.  _

Yeah, that was an idiot move on my part. 

Yesterday, I snuck out early, and ran to our school, making sure that no one could catch up to me. But surprise, surprise, Nathalie and the Gorilla caught me and dragged me back home. 

When I got home, my parents were  _ livid. _

They kept on screaming at me, then at each other, then at me, wanting to find someone to blame for my ‘rebellion.’ 

I tried to tell them to stop, and say that I just want to be like everyone else and go to school, but then, at the same time, they said,

‘But you’re not like everyone else! You’re our son!’

That was the only thing they agreed on in the past month. 

I ended up becoming upset and ran off to my room. 

...

Wait a minute, it’s only 7:00. What’s all that knocking? 

_ 7h15 _

I am in shock. 

I don’t know what godly power transformed my parent’s point of view, but I am going to school. 

Maybe it was my ‘rebellion.’

I should rebel more.

Or maybe it was Chloe because she sent many frantic, angry messages to me when I didn’t show up. 

I have to go now. 

I don’t think I’ll write a diary again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2Random101- Hey Everyone! Welcome to our first collab fix; Miraculous Tales of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste! Don't worry, our fanfic isn't going to be diary-based, we just set the stage for the story! For clarification, I wrote Adrien’s ’diary’ and GachaStar wrote Marinette’s. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
